<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>babydoll by mcholics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655198">babydoll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcholics/pseuds/mcholics'>mcholics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Stockings, fashion designer youngho, idk what i did here, kinda? you’ll see in the fic, model taeil, very mild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcholics/pseuds/mcholics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngho needs a model. Taeil is here to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>babydoll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dont even know what happened with this. also i didn’t know whether to tag this as Teen and Up or Mature. i don’t write smut but somehow a very teensy smut scene came up and i just kept it. if you think i should change the rating, do tell! i don’t want anyone to feel misled or anything. </p><p>literally wrote this just because of the chorus in Babydoll by Mariah but honestly, that’s the story of my fic writing life </p><p>anyways, enjoy this 6k of pure mess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Youngho liked to boast that he had always had an eye for fashion. His mother had told him that when he was a toddler, she would take him to the department store with her to try on clothes. Apparently, little Youngho always had the final say on what she purchased for herself after hours of twirling in front of various and blurry dressing room mirrors. Youngho can’t deny that he wholeheartedly believed his mother’s story. </p><p>In high school, he and his friend Taeyong started a Youtube channel titled Johnny’s Fashion Evaluation, making use of his American name that he rarely used, to reduce the chance of anyone finding their account. Taeyong suited various styles of outfits, so he was designated the model and would try on garments that were handpicked by Youngho himself, while Youngho would give it a rating based on a zero to ten scale. The Youtube channel never received any attention, but that wasn’t the goal. Youngho and Taeyong just needed something to occupy the endless amounts of spare time they seemed to have during their high school years.</p><p>It was all fun and games until Youngho went off to university, Taeyong right beside him, and discovered that there was, in fact, a Fashion Merchandising major that overarched two specific programs: Fashion and Brand Management and Product Development and Design. He had been looking at the list of majors during his second year of college, determined to choose one once and for all when he stumbled across the page of his university’s Family and Consumer Sciences Department. </p><p>That was a little over a year ago. Now, he was in his third year of university and had become very involved in Product Development and Design, learning all the basics of sewing and designing clothes on computer software. The head of the program had taken a liking to Youngho and generously granted him access to the design room after hours, reminding him to always clean his area and lock up once he was finished.</p><p>Youngho was beyond grateful to his professor. Recently, he had been staying in the design room till the wee hours of the morning, utilizing the mannequins to measure sizes for his clothes and eventually displaying them on the mannequins. There were numerous types of fabrics stuffed into the storage closet to which he used to his advantage. </p><p>Now, Youngho was cleaning up his materials and proudly admiring the finished product that was draped around one of the mannequins. For a few weeks, he had been working on a women’s fleece wrap-up sweater for his mother and was quite proud of how it turned out. He took a picture, sending it to his mother before switching off the lights and locking the door. </p><p>The walk to his apartment was quiet, he was mostly lost in his thoughts, shivering slightly from the January cold and thinking of what article of clothing to make next. Youngho walked a little further and spotted the flickering light above the stairs to his complex, hoisting his backpack further onto his shoulder and jogging up the staircase to the third floor. He fished the lanyard with his keys from his pocket and jammed it into the lock, rushing to get into the warmth. </p><p>He called out to his roommate but Taeyong was nowhere in sight. Youngho frowned and knocked softly on his bedroom door before opening it and peeking inside. The room was dark, only illuminated by the streetlights outside that cast shadows through the blindless windows and onto the furniture. There was no characteristic lump under the bed covers, which meant Taeyong was probably at his boyfriend’s place.</p><p>Youngho closed the door and quickly dropped off his backpack in his own room, walking back to the kitchen to wash his hands and take out the leftover bowl of beef short rib stew, not bothering to heat it up. He grabbed a spoon from the utensil drawer and sat down at their small dining table, pulling out his phone and smiling at his mother’s delighted response. He made a mental note to arrange a time for her to pick up the sweater and sent a quick message to Taeyong to affirm if he really was at Doyoung’s apartment. </p><p>Taking a bite of soup, Youngho scrolled through his Instagram fashion page after posting the photo of his latest design. Looking at the pictures of his mother wearing the clothes he designed and posing for the camera made his thoughts trail off to finding a model. It would be fun and make the process easier if he had someone he could design for exclusively besides his mother and the mannequin in the design room. With that thought in mind, Youngho finished the soup, washed his bowl and spoon, and went to his room, adding “find a model” to the growing list of mental notes.</p><p>He shed his clothes and took a quick shower, toweling his floppy hair dry afterwards and brushing his teeth thoroughly. Youngho plopped on his bed and plugged in his phone, drifting off to sleep with thoughts of making a stylish pair of men’s pants on his mind.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Youngho had just finished his morning textiles class and was walking over to the dining hall when he bumped into a small man that was scribbling furiously in a black notebook. He gripped the man’s shoulders to steady him and apologized. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Youngho sheepishly rubbed his neck and looked down at the person. He had a supple, soft frame, and the cashmere sweater that he was wearing fluttered deliciously over his shoulders, exposing bits of the seemingly soft skin below the neck and a flash of the collarbone. Youngho unintentionally drifted into his fashion mindset, unconsciously beginning to eyeball measurements and in turn, not noticing the other man’s discomfort. </p><p>The man smiled politely. “It’s alright, I wasn’t paying attention either.”  he gestured amusedly to his notebook and shifted uncomfortably under Youngho’s scrutinizing gaze. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>Youngho’s head snapped back to look at the other square in the eyes. He had begun to trail the frame of the man’s legs, inwardly shouting in glee at how amazing they would look in a pair of handcrafted skinny jeans. He winced before apologizing for a second time. “Sorry about that. I’m Youngho, a fashion major.” he chuckled. “Sometimes I get distracted and go into my ‘fashion headspace’ as I like to call it.” </p><p>The man nodded, a smile threatening to show on his face. “Taeil, culinary science major.” he looked up at Youngho through his lashes, a sly grin finally breaking the surface and tugging on his lips. “Were you thinking of styling me in one of your designs?” </p><p>Taeil looked genuinely curious despite his teasing grin, initial discomfort gone. </p><p>“Actually, I’ve thought of something better.” Youngho smiled. “Would you be my model?”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>After that chance encounter, the two became close. Youngho learned that Taeil was a year older than him and would be graduating in the spring. He planned on applying to a few culinary schools in February and hoped to one day stake a claim on his own foodservice establishment. Whenever Taeil talked about cooking, he would quite literally develop a warm glow that illuminated his body. The formal cooking jargon and verbiage Taeil unconsciously used more often than not flew over Youngho’s head, but he didn’t mind, content with simply listening and watching Taeil as he happily explained the new diet plan he conjured up for his dad.</p><p>They frequently found themselves either at Youngho and Taeyong’s apartment or the design room, Taeil eventually taking charge of the apartment’s kitchen and using it to test out new recipes the professor taught in his class or making meals for Youngho and himself. He had even made a very fancy dinner for Youngho’s birthday, to which Youngho was pleasantly surprised. Taeyong was usually at Doyoung’s, but whenever he did stop by, he would always be sure to have a taste of whatever meal Taeil was scrounging up in the kitchen, bestowing numerous praises upon “Maser Moon”, as Taeyong liked to refer to him as.</p><p>When it came to Youngho’s fashion experiments, Taeil was the perfect model. He was patient whenever Youngho would spontaneously think of a new design during their regularly scheduled fittings, waiting serenely as Youngho would quickly sketch the idea onto a piece of paper before going back to drape more fabric onto Taeil’s lithe frame, pinching, prodding, and marking for hours. </p><p>In the span of just a month, Youngho fashioned Taeil scarves, sweaters, knit shirts, and more. Taeil now exclusively wore the clothes Youngho had designed for him. He would even stay up with Youngho whenever the latter spent hours into the night cooped up in the design room. Youngho’s fashion Instagram account was now filled with pictures of Taeil. His mother had commented about it during her weekly check-in call, remarking amusedly upon the fact that Taeil had wiggled his way into her son’s life with such ease and reminding Youngho to bring Taeil over some time to visit. </p><p>Youngho had brushed her off but couldn’t help a faint and embarrassed flush from crawling up his neck and spotting his cheeks. His mother’s comment resounded in his ears for the next couple of days. Whenever Taeil would come over to the apartment or twirl around in the design room drowning layers of uncut cotton or denim, he couldn’t help but wonder what they were becoming. </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Taeil was laying on the sofa in the design room, feet propped up and looking over the notes he had taken from his Food and Nutrition Policy class, highlighting important information and jotting down further notes in the margins. Taeil had explained to Youngho that he preferred writing his notes rather than typing them, he was able to remember written notes more. Youngho hated that he remembered that specific yet insignificant piece of information. He had become so in tune with Taeil that he remembered nearly everything the other man did or told him.</p><p>Youngho watched him unabashedly, blatantly staring at Taeil’s smooth legs that enveloped a golden hue in the soft lighting of the room. It was early March, and despite the lingering effects of the previous winter months, Taeil was wholeheartedly embracing the new, warm spring weather. He was suddenly reminded of the day he met Taeil, and how ever since that day, he had been dreaming of designing the perfect pair of jeans for the latter, only committing his dream to paper and fabric around early-February. </p><p>When Taeil would eventually leave the design room to head home, Youngho would make up some bullshit excuse to stay behind and continue crafting the jeans. It was tedious work once he had double-checked he possessed all the correct materials; constructing the pockets, threading the zipper onto the front of the pants, sewing together the front and back legs, attaching the waistband, and finally, finally hemming the legs to Taeil’s specific measurements. But hell, it was worth it. Youngho could already picture how they would look on Taeil in his head: slightly loose around the calves and ankles, becoming tighter the farther up you went; clutching onto Taeil’s thighs and accentuating the curve of his ass perfectly. </p><p>Youngho’s vision was starting to blur and he barely registered the next words that came out of his mouth. “Taeil I have something I want you to try on.” </p><p>His voice was raspy with eagerness but despite the anticipation, a nervous feeling still bubbled up in his throat. </p><p>Taeil looked up from his notes and nodded. “All right, where is it?”</p><p>“It should be on the bench behind the screen,” he managed to choke out a reply, uncapping his water bottle once Taeil set down his notes and disappeared behind the screen, gulping down the rest of the clear liquid. His heart wouldn’t stop beating, pounding against his chest with a fiery vengeance. Anticipation thrummed in his veins and he couldn’t help but wait with bated breath for Taeil to reappear. He heard a faint “oh my god” drift into his ears from the direction of the screen and clenched the armrest of the chair forcefully. The silhouette of Taeil’s body could be seen through the sheerness of the changing screen and Youngho mumbled a string of curses as he peeked at the tantalizing curves and roundness of Taeil’s frame, eventually closing his eyes in shame.</p><p>A soft rush of air blew past him and he smelled a whiff of Taeil’s distinct, flowery perfume. Youngho opened his eyes and couldn’t help the “fuck” that escaped his parted lips. Taeil was standing right in front of him and looked stunning, to say the least. The jeans were better than any meager image Youngho’s imagination conjured up. The way the denim hugged the upper half of his legs caused Youngho to suck in a breath. “Turn around for me darling.” </p><p>Taeil arched an eyebrow in amused interest. “Darling? That’s new.” But he complied anyhow, twirling around slowly so that his ass faced Youngho directly before the sight was gone in a flash. This development confused Youngho even more. Were pet names and teasing a thing between them now? Despite them not even being in an established relationship?</p><p>At that point, Youngho was too far gone to even control his thoughts and actions. He was drunk on Taeil. Taeil, this intoxicating, intriguing, and wonderful man that had infiltrated his life so effortlessly, as if he was meant to be a part of it all along. Youngho yanked Taeil forward onto his lap and wasted no time in pressing furious, hot kisses all over the soft skin of Taeil’s face, murmuring expressions of adoration between pecks and groaning when Taeil purposely shifted forward to make their crotches align.</p><p>He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, watching as Taeil began to grind slowly against his clothed crotch. Taeil inched forward to swipe his tongue across Youngho’s bottom lip before biting down with soft pressure, releasing it from his teeth after a few seconds and admiring the faint crescents that appeared in the supple flesh of Youngho’s lip. He licked the area again as if to soothe potential pain garnered by the teeth marks. </p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Youngho needed to affirm Taeil was on the same page as he was. </p><p>Taeil nodded and mumbled a small yes, fiddling with a small string on the hem of Youngho’s cotton shirt and watching the other with a sultry look swirling in his irises. That was all the confirmation Youngho needed, and he hurriedly grabbed his and Taeil’s personal belongings and locked up the design room, not bothering to clean up his workstation. There would be hell to pay from Professor Lim in the morning but it would be worth it. Spending an intimate night with Taeil outweighed any probable consequences from the professor. </p><p>They fucked for hours in the dimness of Youngho’s room, Youngho making sure beforehand to carefully fold the jeans he made for Taeil and place them a safe distance away from the bed, lest they become stained or worse: damaged. And when Taeil finally passed out after his fourth or so climax, body tired from the continuous use of energy and numerous mind-numbing orgasms, Youngho cemented a small kiss to his collarbone, admiring the various lovebites he had placed on the pliable skin. Youngho brushed Taeil’s sweaty blond hair out of his face and went to the bathroom to retrieve a wet washcloth. It was difficult to clean all the cum out of Taeil’s ass while the small man was asleep, but he managed. He hoped that Taeil would be keen on showering with him in the morning. Morning shower sex with Taeil seemed like a dream come true. </p><p>But Youngho couldn’t help but wonder as he spooned Taeil whether the events that had taken place meant anything more to Taeil besides a good fuck. He could only pray to whatever god that Taeil would set the record straight and clear things up tomorrow morning. </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>They did, in fact, have sex in the shower.</p><p>Taeil, in all his morning softness and glory, had been all over Youngho when he had woken up, alternating between trailing kisses down the latter’s bare abdomen and swiping kitten licks in the grooves of Youngho’s abdomen muscles. When Youngho himself had finally awoken as well, he watched Taeil’s ministrations for a few charged moments before hoisting him up out of the bed and into the shower. </p><p>Taeil made a simple breakfast for the two; rice and a heated up container of leftover pork and kimchi that had been sitting in the refrigerator for a few days. He was wearing one of Youngho’s old sweatshirts and it swallowed him, stopping just short of his upper thighs. Youngho willed himself not to get hard again and accepted the bowl of rice from Taeil with a grateful smile. </p><p>Youngho was scraping the dregs of the broth from the pork with his spoon, when Taeil looked at him with a firm expression. An uneasy feeling welled up in his chest but he pushed it back down, gathering all his attention to focus on Taeil.</p><p>“Youngho, I think we both know where this is going.” Taeil collected a few grains of rice onto his spoon and set the utensil down gently. “Let’s date, yeah?” </p><p>There was nothing Youngho could do besides nod dumbly, the spoon clattering against the table as he rushed to envelop Taeil in his arms. Taeil laughed warmly and hugged Youngho back. </p><p>After doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, Taeil demanded Youngho join him on the bed and cuddle. They lay in content silence before Youngho recalled something that had happened the night before. </p><p>“Hey Taeil, why did I hear you say ‘oh my god’ last night?” </p><p>Taeil shifted in Youngho’s arms and furrowed his eyebrows, clearly needing more detail to recall this memory. </p><p>“When you were putting on the jeans last night, you said ‘oh my god’ and I was wondering why.”</p><p>His face twisted into recollection, mouth softening into a smile and he pierced Youngho with a loving gaze. “I didn’t know what you had made for me, but I assumed it would be another sweater or something like that.” Taeil gazed at the jeans that were now lying on Youngho’s desk chair. “So when I saw a pair of jeans laying on the bench, I was shocked. I knew you were extremely gifted at design but to see a literal pair of jeans that you had handcrafted yourself surprised me.” </p><p>Youngho nodded, pecking Taeil’s forehead as a silent gesture of comfort and understanding and pulling the blanket closer over their bodies.</p><p>Taeil continued. “It also made me feel very loved. I mean, you don’t have to take extra time out of your day to style me anything, nonetheless a pair of jeans.” he picked at the dry skin of his lips. “I really like them, Youngho. Thank you,” Taeil gave him a quick kiss and turned around back on his side, hoisting Youngho’s arms up to wrap around his small waist.</p><p>Youngho grinned giddily at Taeil’s sapiness and snuggled closer to his boyfriend’s warm body.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>By the time summer had rolled around, Taeil had graduated from university and started an internship at a local restaurant, already accepted into a culinary school that was luckily near Youngho’s apartment. Youngho had been thrilled when Taeil shared the news with him, gifting him a wedge of expensive, gourmet Asiago cheese as a congratulations. Taeil had made a pasta dish with the cheese for dinner and the two made love that night to celebrate Taeil’s acceptance. </p><p>Taeil’s birthday was just around the corner and Youngho knew the perfect gift to give him. Since the university was closed for the summer, Youngho had to make use of Taeyong’s old bedroom (Taeyong had finally moved in with Doyoung) as his new work room. He was constantly holed up in there, wanting Taeil’s gift to be none short of perfect. Taeil would pretend to be annoyed that he wasn’t allowed into the work room, but respectively left Youngho alone, knowing that his boyfriend was working diligently to style something nice and new for his birthday present. </p><p>Now, it was the night before the big day and Youngho was sewing the final touches to the garment, smirking at how the finished product turned out. He knew he had nailed it right on the head with this, everything looked perfect. It was only a matter of Taeil trying it on. </p><p>He went to bed feeling considerably lighter, anticipation for tomorrow evening coursing through his veins. </p><p>They spent most of Taeil’s birthday at his parents house. There, Youngho was formally introduced to his parents, as well as his sister through Facetime. They were very welcoming, constantly asking Youngho questions about his major and his life in university. His sister apologized for her absence and promised to stop by their apartment during the summer to officially meet Youngho. </p><p>After Youngho told Taeil’s parents the story of how Taeil became his model and eventually his boyfriend, Mr. Moon jokingly asked Youngho if he could make him and his wife a set of matching pajamas. Youngho happily agreed despite the joking nature of the question. He would gladly make clothes for Taeil’s family, they were such sweet people and his mother had birthed the love of his life. He'd be eternally grateful for that fact alone. </p><p>Taeil sat in blissful silence on the car ride home, mostly staring out the window or scrolling on his phone, obsessively checking for any emails from the culinary school. When they arrived at the apartment, Youngho was visibly thrumming with excitement. He absolutely could not wait to give Taeil his gift. </p><p>He sent Taeil off to bathe and rushed to his workroom to place the present delicately in a gift bag before venturing back out to the living room. Everything was planned to a tee, tonight was going to be perfect. </p><p>Taeil emerged from the bathroom, hair wet and skin looking thoroughly moisturized. He sat down on the sofa, discarding the towel clutched in his hand and looking up at Youngho expectantly. </p><p>“This better be a good gift since I wasn’t allowed in your workroom for a whole month.” he jokingly huffed. </p><p>Youngho laughed and took the bag out from behind the pillow, holding it out to Taeil who took it happily. He held his breath in anticipation as he watched Taeil take out the sheer and lacy lingerie, Taeil’s face comically morphing into confusion then understanding then eagerness. </p><p>“Stockings, huh?”</p><p>Youngho beamed at the positive reaction. “Yeah, I wanted to challenge myself, making those was definitely a matter of patience. I was worried I would rip the nylon or thread the lace wrong.” he chuckled. “Plus, I was thinking we could have some fun for your birthday.”</p><p>Taeil smirked and traced his pointer finger over the lace finish on the top, biting his lip at how good the material would feel against his bare skin. He was suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings; the feel of the carpet against his feet, the thin linen cover on the sofa that slightly scratched his thighs. Arousal did that to him. </p><p>Youngho’s mouth went dry as he watched Taeil slowly peel off his pajama shorts. Taeil would quite literally be the death of him; he was walking sin. The nylon material glided across the hairless skin with ease and wrapped snugly around his feet and calves. Youngho’s eyes were glued to the lace details on the upper thighs. It was a delicious sight to see the lace spread across Taeil’s fatty thighs and blend with the sheeny nylon fabric. </p><p>After a few more minutes of indulging Taeil and his mini strip tease, Youngho swept him off of the sofa and into the bedroom.</p><p>Long story short, Taeil wasn’t able to walk in the morning. He even had to call in sick to his internship, but hell, it was completely worth it; that had been the best sex in his life</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Their summer vacation concluded with little fanfare. Taeil’s internship ended in early July, and the couple decided to spend their last few weeks of break at Youngho’s parents’ house. His mother had been incessantly texting her son throughout the spring semester to bring Taeil over, so Youngho finally obliged to pacify her. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Taeil and his mother grew close, Taeil often forsaking his free time with Youngho to spend it with his boyfriend’s mother. When he asked how the two had bonded so quickly, Taeil’s reply was coy, explaining that he had connected with her over their mutual love for teasing Youngho. </p><p>Youngho pretended to be butthurt the rest of the day, knowing Taeil would come to the conclusion that he was genuinely upset. He was diligently ignoring the two until, when he and Taeil were getting ready for bed, Taeil exasperatedly began peppering kisses all over his freshly washed face, tired of the silent treatment. He begrudgingly (read: willingly) forgave his boyfriend. </p><p>The fall semester rolled around and Youngho studiously began to get back in the groove of senior year classes, happy to return back to the university’s design room. While his personal workroom was lovely, the design room contained all the fabrics and tools he needed at his disposal, there was no need to go out to the fabric or supply store to purchase additional materials. With that being said, he did enjoy Taeil’s presence at the apartment’s work room and would miss his company during the school day. </p><p>Youngho couldn’t deny that he was excited to nearly be done with university, already beginning to research different fashion companies he could apply to. Youngho knew it would take time for him to progress on the corporate fashion ladder, but he was confident that one day he would develop his own successful line of clothing.  </p><p>Taeil, on the other hand, was off to culinary school each morning. He would recall the latest happenings at the to Youngho over dinner, oftentimes remarking delightedly upon how much he was learning during the day. Taeil would sometimes boast about how the Head Chef had praised his knife skills that day, or how his cooking group received the highest marks for the week. </p><p>Youngho eagerly drank it all in, wanting to know everything Taeil was experiencing at the school. He felt as if he was becoming an extension of Taeil’s memories and it was almost as if he was physically at the school with Taeil. Hell, Youngho could even recite all the names of Taeil’s cooking group mates. Taeil would pleasantly laugh whenever said group mates would come up into their dinner conversations. And as much as Taeil complained about his coworkers, you could tell he loved them dearly. </p><p>And dear god, Youngho was one hundred percent  whipped for his tiny boyfriend. </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>The rest of the fall semester passed by in a blur, and soon enough, early March had arrived. But more importantly, Youngho and Taeil’s one year anniversary was on the horizon. </p><p>Youngho had something special planned for Taeil’s gift. This time, it wouldn’t be clothes or lingerie. He had been thinking of the idea for a while, playing around with it for a few weeks before truly carrying it out in early January. He knew Taeil would love and appreciate anything he was gifted, especially if it was from Youngho, but Youngho wanted this gift to be extremely personable. </p><p>Taeil was washing and cutting up vegetables in the kitchen, singing along under his breath to the relaxing playlist he liked to listen to whilst cooking. Youngho peeked out the door of their shared room and watched him for a couple minutes, unconsciously melting at how adorable his boyfriend was. He twisted the knob and closed the door silently, padding over to the closet and retrieving Taeil’s gift. </p><p>He took a deep breath and placed it under the bed covers before walking out of the room and into the kitchen to join Taeil. </p><p>“Hey babe,” he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pecked up and down the crown to the nape of Taeil’s head, breathing in the scent of his flowery shampoo. </p><p>Taeil continued to chop the stems off the green beans but stiffened a little. “Hey,” He finished chopping and grabbed the oil, pouring a little into the heated skillet to prevent the green beans from sticking to the pan. Taeil took the cutting board and scraped the green beans into the pan, immediately placing the board back down on the granite counter and picking up a bottle of lemon pepper from the various seasonings he had spread out across the counter. </p><p>“Youngho, you know I love skinship with you but loosen your grip, please. I can’t move very well with you hunched over me.” </p><p>Youngho obliged, albeit slightly confused, and let his boyfriend go to cook freely. Taeil was never one to reject his touchy behavior, even while cooking. It was suspicious to say the least. He watched carefully as Taeil added the lemon pepper, salt and garlic powder to the green beans and stirred, afterwards letting the vegetables simmer in the skillet.  </p><p>He then went to the refrigerator and took out the bowl of pre-seasoned and marinated chicken thighs. “Youngho, would you mind putting a little oil in the empty skillet over there? I forgot to do it.” </p><p>Nodding, Youngho dutifully followed Taeil’s instructions and spread oil into the pan. Taeil was right behind him with the chicken and placed it carefully in the hot skillet, wincing at the mess the popping grease was creating. </p><p>“Is this a recipe you learned at school?” </p><p>Taeil’s lips tugged into a smile and he nodded, turning around to face Youngho. “Mhm, wanted to test it out for our anniversary.”</p><p>With Youngho’s assistance, Taeil was able to get dinner on the table, making sure that the Korean sweet potatoes he had popped in the oven were fully cooked. Taeil plated the food beautifully, and Youngho couldn’t help but comment on it. Taeil blossomed under the praise and thanked Youngho, telling him to enjoy the food. Youngho couldn’t deny that the culinary school was surely teaching his boyfriend well. Not that Taeil wasn’t an amazing cook already, but the extra hours spent practicing and learning in the kitchen surely did work wonders to increase the tastiness of his meals. </p><p>As always, Taeil recounted the events of the day during their meal. He shared a funny story about how Yuta, one of his group mates from Japan, accidentally forgot to signal his presence and bumped into Doyoung; one of the students from another cooking group. The collision caused the big platter of salmon Doyoung was carrying to shatter on the floor. To put it lightly, Doyoung was livid at Yuta. </p><p>Granted, Youngho was barely paying attention to the story, focused solely on how joyous Taeil looked; he was <i>glowing</i>.</p><p>“Can I give you your gift now?” Youngho blurted, looking at Taeil expectantly. </p><p>Taeil blinked in surprise but nodded. “I guess I’ll give you your gift after.” He had a distant but anxious look in his irises which confused Youngho even more. Taeil wasn’t the type to stress over the appeal of a gift. </p><p>Youngho excused himself from the table and walked to the bedroom. He took a deep breath and opened the door, quickly throwing back the blanket and grabbing the present. Taeil was staring off into space when he returned, drumming his small fingers on the wooden dining table. He was definitely nervous about something, and Youngho worriedly couldn’t place his finger on what. </p><p>He brushed the thought aside and sat back down, placing a small black journal on the table. </p><p>Taeil looked at him with a confused expression. “What is it?”</p><p>“Open it and you’ll see.” </p><p>Taeil narrowed his eyes but gingerly picked the journal up, twisting it around in his slim fingers before finally opening it. His tense features immediately softened and tears welled up in his eyes. “Youngho…” he trailed off, uncertain. “You…?” </p><p>Youngho nodded and encouraged Taeil to continue flipping through the book. </p><p>Taeil immediately flipped to the last page and began to read aloud. “Dear Taeil, this is a cookbook I made for you. It contains pictures and directions for the most notable recipes you’ve made for me to date. Maybe we could pass this down to our children one day? Your love, Youngho.” he sniffled. “P.S. Happy anniversary baby,” </p><p>Setting the book down, Taeil furiously rubbed his teary eyes and let out an embarrassed laugh. “Youngho, I don’t even know what to say besides thank you. Now I know why you were always hovering over me in the kitchen for these past months!” </p><p>Youngho chuckled. “Yeah, wanted to do something special for my baby.” he leaned forward to kiss Taeil’s forward, laughing harder at the embarrassed flush that crawled up Taeil’s slender neck. “But I’m glad you like it.” </p><p>“It’s absolutely wonderful, I love it.” Taeil patted his belly absentmindedly and glanced back down at the cookbook, running his hands over the title that was engraved on the front. </p><p>“So, what’s my gift? Bet it can’t top yours.” Youngho teased lightheartedly, but furrowed his eyebrows at how visibly Taeil blanched. </p><p>Taeil cleared his throat and whispered something unintelligible before raising his voice. “Shit. Youngho, I’m pregnant.” he played with his discarded napkin from dinner and avoided Youngho’s eyes. </p><p>“Do you like your present?” Taeil immediately regretted his attempt at humor and shrunk further into his chair. </p><p>Youngho nodded robotically, still processing the amazing news. Then, almost comically, he let out an excited shriek, alarming his boyfriend who immediately rushed from his chair to reassure the taller man. </p><p>“Youngho!” Taeil berated. “I understand you’re excited but please keep it down, we have neighbors. Plus, I’m sure our little baby doesn’t want to hear your screaming.” Taeil splayed his hands over his stomach and glared at Youngho. </p><p>Leave it to Taeil to still get mad at Youngho despite the happy news. </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Taeil still went to school each day, despite Youngho’s insistence that he stay at home and rest. Taeil argued that he was only a few weeks along, and still felt perfectly normal. Youngho relented, but he unofficially put himself in charge of scheduling his boyfriend’s appointments and whatnot. Youngho wanted to make sure everything went as smoothly for Taeil as possible. </p><p>Youngho would always call or text Taeil during the latter’s breaks and lunch time, checking up on him to reassure him and the baby were alright. Taeil tried to mask his exasperation during the calls but sometimes got mad at how worrisome his boyfriend was. </p><p>“Youngho, I am the one carrying the baby yet you’re more concerned than I am.” he remarked humorously during one of their lunch phone calls. “I am fine. And if anything were to happen, Yuta knows to call you.” </p><p>He tried not to let thoughts of Taeil and the baby consume his life, but it was difficult to say the least. Nonetheless, he still made sure to stay responsible in keeping up with his class work and even started applying to different fashion companies. He was worried no one would accept a fresh college graduate into their brand, but Taeil reassured him everything would be fine. During the times Youngho would get especially discouraged, Taeil would cheer him up by pointing to his belly and telling Youngho to say something to their little baby. </p><p>Youngho loved talking to their baby and telling them the events of the day. Taeil would sometimes giggle at Youngho’s childish behavior, but immediately softened when his boyfriend would press small kisses on his abdomen. He sometimes wondered how he was lucky enough to experience this with someone as amazing as Youngho. </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p><p>The first trimester concluded with Youngho’s graduation. His parents as well as Taeil came to the event to see him receive his diploma, Taeil cheering the loudest of them all despite his exhaustion. </p><p>The second trimester, as well as summer break, arrived and Taeil had now become visibly pregnant, developing a small bump and experiencing the painful swelling of his ankles paired with leg cramps. Youngho tried his best to ease the pain by giving him massages each night but sometimes, Taeil just wanted to sleep. He also made new clothes for Taeil that would fit around his bump. When the third trimester arrived, Taeil had to email the school to alert them of an extended absence. Now, he was able to fully rest and Youngho ordered him to not get up from the bed and to call him if he needed anything. </p><p>Taeil had been in a playful mood and joked about Youngho’s kinkiness. Saying, “Yes, Daddy,” in response to Youngho’s orders. </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p><p>Now, Taeil was in the final stages of his pregnancy, belly heavy and constantly feeling tired, but he still made time for Youngho whenever he could. </p><p>Taeil had been right by Youngho’s side when he received an email requesting an in person interview from one of the fashion brands he had applied to. And Taeil was there when they sent him another email, congratulating him on his acceptance and welcoming him to their design team. </p><p>The company briefed Youngho the next day during his tour of the building, telling him he would start off as a part of the junior design team and gradually work his way up. Youngho was excited; all his hard work had truly paid off. </p><p>Taeil was thrilled for Youngho, forcing himself out of bed and cooking his boyfriend a spectacular feast that night of all his favorite foods. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Youngho wasn’t happy that Taeil exerted so much effort, but sincerely thanked him for the wonderful meal. </p><p>“The baby is coming soon.” Taeil said as Youngho was brushing his teeth after the celebratory dinner. </p><p>Youngho quickly stepped into the bathroom to rinse his mouth before answering. “Yeah, the doctor said a couple weeks.”</p><p>Taeil shook his head, stubborn. “No, the baby is coming in a week, I can feel it.”</p><p>They both had mutually agreed to keep the gender of the baby a mystery until the delivery, wanting it to be a surprise.</p><p>Youngho had just nodded, not wanting to argue with Taeil. Though he went to bed that night feeling excited, secretly hoping the baby would come soon like Taeil predicted. </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Taeil was right; the baby did come in a week.</p><p>And Minhyung was the best little boy they could ask for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/mcholics">twt</a><br/> <br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/mcholics">cc</a></p><p>i wrote most of this on my phone because google docs decided it didn’t want to work on my computer</p><p>i kinda want to continue with this au...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>